


圈养

by bfanatic



Category: The Accountant (2016), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: 大灰狼遇上了小白兔。其实预警只是以防万一，目前只想到Braxton（布拉克斯顿）和Shaun（肖恩）。Alexander（亚历山大）是Christian Wolff真名，是私设。





	1. 棒棒糖

Braxton知道自己现在的状况不是特别好，他的身上有好几处枪伤，外加十几个外伤，最后还有一些钝伤。他不仅在脑中盘算，这些到底值不值。毕竟导致他现在这个局面的原因，有一大半都是在半年前才好不容易找到的哥哥。

若不是他怀疑对方是哥哥，没有亲自动手，然后还弄死了一个试图杀死哥哥的属下，他剩下的人手就不会在他独自回去后叛变。如果这些人没有叛变，那么他就没有这么容易进入敌人给他设下的陷阱。

不过，他并没有后悔。

哥哥就是哥哥，家人是最重要的。他已经将这样的忠诚与信念刻入骨髓之中。

在情况没有这么坏之前，他哥哥倒是试图帮助他，可惜他拒绝了。如果说哥哥的事业是用做会计来摧毁犯罪组织的话，他更像是游走在黑暗边缘的投机者。他喜欢钱，也喜欢刺激。哥哥做的事情可不是每次都能这么刺激，事实上，哥哥如果每次都这么刺激，他早死了。隐姓埋名不是他的强项，Braxton这个名字他一直在用，虽然最开始是为了方便找哥哥，后来就只是因为他想在别人心里留下他的印记。

哥哥呢？

恐怕现在，知道哥哥真名叫Alexander的人不超过十位数。他早就把他的过去抹掉，当然，这期间，他们的父亲也起到了很大的作用。

Braxton已经不是很清楚自己目前在什么位置了，只是随便找了个有椅子的阳台，躺在上面默默等待。他不是个会轻易放弃的人，只是……哥哥没有他也活得很好，哥哥不需要他的保护，这么多年的信念被摧毁，总觉得有点空荡荡的。

十年……

他这种人的生命里，又有几个十年？

“你在流血。”一个奇异的声音在Braxton的耳边响起。这种语调很特殊，Braxton只在一种人的话语中听到过，他哥哥。

Braxton勉强地抬起头，就看见一个看上去有些焦虑不安的少年，他的双手与其说是握在一起，不如说是搅在一起，他的目光左右飘忽不定，看扁了他全身，就是没有与他对视过。果然，和Alex是同一种人。

有那么一瞬间，Braxton觉得自己该为哥哥做个好人，所以他选择站起来，离开这明显是属于少年的空间：“我正要走，别担心，小家伙。”

少年看上去更加焦虑了：“你在流血，你该去医院。去医院。去医院输血。”每一次重复，都是完全相同的语调。

Braxton在心中叹口气，这少年倒真是个乖巧的好孩子，就算自己焦虑不安，也是为了别人。就像……小白兔一样。让人忍不住就想试探出他承受的底线。

“不去医院，医院对我来说是危险的，明白吗？”Braxton在童年跟哥哥打交道的有限记忆中，唯一记住的，就是对哥哥一定要坦白并且指令明确，不然哥哥永远也不懂他到底要什么。而且……最好在这个时候就做好承诺，否则到时候他肯定还是会把他弄到医院去。

Braxton在自己努力想找个什么东西作为承诺的证物，结果在他的兜里只找到了一根棒棒糖。他只好装作无辜地笑笑：“来，给你棒棒糖，我们不去医院，明白吗？”

强硬地把棒棒糖递给那个少年，少年没有立即接。Braxton伸出的手没有缩回来，只不过他没站稳，一个踉跄的时间，少年下意识往后退了一步，Braxton彻底跌在阳台的椅子上，棒棒糖随着Braxton的动作掉在了地上。Braxton因为又受到了创伤，开始不停地咳嗽。少年一脸茫然地望了望Braxton，又望了望地上的棒棒糖。他将棒棒糖捡了起来，准备递还给Braxton。

Braxton终于咳顺气了，狡黠地笑笑：“你接了我的棒棒糖，就不能带我去医院了。”

少年脸上的茫然更甚：“这是你掉的。”

“我不管，你捡了，你就是答应了。”Braxton将自己全身的重量交付给了椅子：“现在，给我找点水吧，你有针线吗？有酒精吗？”

少年点点头，顺手把棒棒糖放到了自己的衣兜里，然后迅速地为Braxton忙碌起来。等到少年将Braxton彻底安顿好以后，他才坐到了Braxton旁边，懵懂地将Braxton的棒棒糖拿出来。犹豫了好半天，他撕开了棒棒糖的包装，又犹豫了好半天，还闻了两下，这才用舌尖轻轻舔了舔散发着草莓味的糖。

“是甜的。”少年喃喃，同时眼中溢出了纯粹的欣喜，他一口含住了棒棒糖，让那甜味在口中肆意流散，渐渐地，那股甜味好像流入了他的心间一般，暖暖的，草莓味。


	2. 好兄弟

Braxton醒过来的时候，那小家伙正躺在地上。他自己虽然离那小家伙很近，却的确是躺在一个床垫上的。Braxton可以感觉到自己身上有很多伤口，都被处理过了，包括一些旧伤似乎也被上了药。最重要的是，小家伙还真没有违背他的意愿，将他送到医院去。

只是……那小家伙的状况并不是那么好。

月色洒在空荡荡的房间里，将小男孩柔顺的面孔照亮，折射的光线使得他润湿的眼眸熠熠生辉，但……他一直在淌着眼泪。他嘴角的微笑像是被训练过无数次一般，成为了他的另一种面无表情。

也许是夜色，也许是这个乖巧男孩的泪水，让本该铁石心肠的Braxton莫名柔软。

“Hey kid，谁伤害了你？”

Braxton知道问他有没有事是句废话。男孩在哭，当然有事。问男孩要不要帮忙也是一句废话，如果他跟自家哥哥有任何相似的地方的话，那肯定就不会轻易接受别人的帮助。所以Braxton决定将伤害男孩的人套出来，他到时候能动了，自然就可以帮男孩解决麻烦。

男孩像是被Braxton的话惊到，他眨了眨眼，泪水顺势划过发丝。他用手轻轻抹去了两侧的水痕，可惜他并没办法控制住自己，让泪水不再掉落。不过男孩也只是顺势擦了那么一下而已，他没有回过头跟Braxton对视，仍然躺在地上，望着天花板：“没事的，我有时候会忍不住漏水。”

Braxton对男孩眼泪的新型形容较有兴致，重复了一句“漏水”后，才继续问：“小家伙，你现在在想什么？”

小家伙微微眯眼，迷离而又纯真的眼神再次碰触到了Braxton难得的柔软。他顿了好一阵子，在Braxton以为他不会回答的时候，小家伙才开口：“我在想我的弟弟。”

再一次的停顿没有像刚刚那样久，小家伙就像是他哥哥遇见感兴趣的事一样，别人不问他都要将自己知道的所有抖落出来：“他去了天堂。他会照顾Evan就像他照顾我一样。他是个好兄弟。”

Braxton不需要小家伙再说什么就已经明白了他该知道的，跟小家伙一样，Braxton将自己的目光放到了天花板上，他略微沙哑的声音在房间里响起，奇怪地带着安抚：“我也有个哥哥。我也一直在试图照顾他。不过他不需要我的照顾，他早就不再需要我的照顾了。”

小家伙的泪水在慢慢地停下来，他的目光掠过Braxton，又回到了天花板上：“他也是聪明的那个吗？”

Braxton有种不知道该说什么的感觉，他从喉咙里发出一声笑，随即变成了带着笑意的咳嗽：“咳呵，是啊，他也是聪明的那个。”

小家伙点点头，肯定地说：“你也是个好兄弟。你们都是好兄弟。”

Braxton想到了半年前跟他哥哥狠厉中藏着幼稚的口角，他其实并不知道自己值不值得小家伙的表扬：“是吗？”

“你想念他，你照顾他，你没有放弃他，你是个好兄弟。”小家伙清澈的目光不知道何时出现在的他的眼前，但也就只有那么一瞬间的对视，小家伙便迅速地移开了自己的视线，Braxton就只能看见小家伙侧脸那柔和的线条，稍微带着点婴儿肥，圆圆的脸颊，软软的唇。Braxton觉得自己并不该在这个时候起什么涟漪，但偏偏……小家伙真是太乖巧了，就像是他那个乖巧的哥哥一样。

“Hello，我的名字叫Shaun Murphy，我是San Jose St. Bonaventure医院的实习外科医生。你叫什么名字？”小家伙已经跪坐在了Braxton的身边，不自觉地带着点炫耀的口吻，大约是非常希望能有个人分享他的自豪。

Braxton没有让小家伙失望，他刻意地强调了“医生”这个词：“Well, Hello Shaun Murphy医生。叫我Braxton吧。”

“谢谢你，Braxton。”小家伙礼貌地抿着微笑，Braxton挑挑眉：“为什么？”

“棒棒糖。很甜很甜。谢谢。”短短的几句话，就让Braxton更为柔软，小家伙究竟有多乖？在经历了肯定不那么友好的童年以后，还能因为这种小恩小惠就感动到道谢，甚至没有丝毫怨憎，单单纯纯的，像是一张白纸，等待着别人来渲染。只是，能够在他那张白纸上渲染的人并不多了，也大约不会被染成黑色。因为小家伙的眼中没有一点黑色，不像他。

“不用谢，Kid。”Braxton半是哄骗，半是命令地开口：“低下头来，Shaun。”

Shaun不明白Braxton为什么要这样要求，但他并没有感觉到Braxton有恶意，便听话地低下了头。

Braxton费劲地抬起了手，将Shaun的发型揉乱后，迅速地放开了手，以防小家伙有什么因为碰触而产生的不适。

其实他想这么对他哥哥做很久了，可惜哥哥的头发总是太短。

乖巧的小兔子抬起头，眼中再次带着些雾气，却没有再流眼泪，他再一次认真地说：“你是个好兄弟。”

“我相信，Kid。”


	3. 爱·欲·吻

“为什么大家都想要爱？”

Shaun问这个问题的时候，Braxton正艰难地坐起来，准备做一些复健的运动，来加快他的恢复速度。一回头，他就看见了一个神情飘忽不定，但视线一直死死地盯着窗外那只猫的Shaun。

Braxton轻笑两声，因为有些不适而下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴角：“你问错人了，Kid，我不相信爱情。”

Shaun眨眨眼，头没有挪动地继续问了下去：“那你相信什么？”

Braxton仰了仰头，再往旁边偏了偏，他的眼角带着笑意，脸上满是不在意的痞气：“我相信欲（Lust）。”

“欲是什么感觉？”Shaun没有停顿地接着往下问。

Braxton艰难地抓了抓头发，因为这个动作使得他有些疼，不由自主地龇牙咧嘴了一瞬。他觉得自己不应该跟这么一个纯白的小兔子解释什么是欲望，毕竟这小家伙还真的就只是在单纯的问而已，他一不小心没忍住爪子，吓坏了小兔子怎么办？

不过最终，他还是叹口气，努力正经地解释起欲望：“就是想靠近一个人，想亲吻一个人，想被那个人碰触。”

Shaun的反问越来越急：“为什么会有人想被碰触，我不喜欢别人碰我。”

Braxton顿了顿，不知道怎么就想起了自家哥哥，这么想来，Alex是不是还是个处啊？Braxton的思绪越来越歪，比如现在，他已经歪到如果Alex不喜欢别人碰，他自己会不会碰自己？好一会儿他才能把自己拽回来，继续解释那个难以解释的抽象词汇：“当你遇见那个正确的人时，你就不会觉得难受了，你不会害怕，不会恐惧，不会拒绝，反而渴求更多。”

“……”Shaun轻轻哼了一声，他的目光掠过Braxton的脸，停留在了Braxton旁边的墙上，语气十分无辜：“你碰我的时候，我没有觉得难受，还想要更多。”

Braxton笑着骂了句“Shit”，然后才回答：“不，那不一样。”

Shaun明显是在想上一次Braxton揉他头发的时候，不得不说，Braxton几乎是用尽了全身的力气才能够让自己不起什么邪念。乖巧的兔子，静静地等待着大灰狼来享用，怎么想怎么让人兴奋。可这只乖巧的兔子，实在是太乖巧了，乖巧得连大灰狼都有点儿舍不得一口气将人吃下去。

“为什么？有什么不一样？”Shaun微微偏着头，大写的闪光好奇。Braxton深吸口气，他觉得自己已经到了忍耐的极限，要是这样都不占点便宜，他还能叫Braxton吗？

“别动。”Braxton的语气潜藏着些许激动。Shaun听话地坐在椅子上，看着Braxton一点点靠近。这过去的几天里，Braxton一点都没有让他觉得不舒服，反而还处处迁就着他的习惯，还会耐心地跟他解释一些他不明白的事情，所以他对Braxton一点戒心都没有。Braxton站在了Shaun的面前，Shaun就那样规规矩矩地坐着，澄澈的眼眸里虽然没有望着Braxton，却倒映着Braxton的面孔。

Braxton弯下腰，Shaun有些本能的不适，但奇异地没有想要拒绝Braxton的靠近。两个人凑得越近，Shaun就越发有种隐晦的喜悦，而Braxton则是在最后一刻，决定放过这只小兔子。任谁对着这样纯白的小家伙，都禽兽不起来吧……

所以，Braxton轻轻地点了点Shaun的唇便放弃了更深的交流。

正如Braxton想象的那样，Shaun柔软得让人舍不得伤害。Braxton稍微退了退，不过并没有离得多远。原本就有些沙哑的声线显得更加深沉：“明白了吗？”

Shaun的脸颊染上了丝丝红晕，他抿了抿唇，试图让唇上的温度停留得更久一些。他的又往旁边偏了一些，声音有些弱：“不明白。”

Braxton从来不知道，纯真也能够如此诱人。他再次舔了舔唇角，回味着Shaun的味道，眼睛微微眯起，他再次向Shaun靠近。这一次，他给了Shaun一个深吻，舌头灵巧地撬开了Shaun的齿间，邀请着Shaun的舌尖与之共舞。Shaun青涩得连拒绝都不懂，被动地承受着Braxton的攻城略池，他的眼中闪现着点点雾气。并非是他不愿意，而是他忘记了眨眼，也忘记了呼吸。

当Braxton从Shaun的口中退出时，Shaun的整个人都变成了从色。从脸，到脖子，到整个身体，温度也比平时升高了些。Braxton还缠着绷带的手，轻轻拂过Shaun的脸颊，最后他看着正努力呼吸的Shaun，恶劣地笑笑：“现在呢？”

“不……不明白。”Shaun的声音比起刚刚更急促了些，不自然地带出了些甜腻，就像是他整个人都在无意识地散发出草莓的味道一样。

Braxton等到Shaun喘过气来后，手勾起了他的下巴，再一次使出他知道的一切来取悦这个甜甜的小家伙，一次又一次，满足着很是兴奋的Shaun。只有在中途，Shaun差点因为不眨眼而溢出眼泪时，Braxton才轻轻地将泪珠吻掉：“傻孩子，亲吻的时候，要闭上眼睛。”

Shaun的眼睛被Braxton的亲吻弄得有些痒，听话地闭上眼睛，睫毛碰到Braxton的唇，嘴上却不知道为什么，强调了一句：“我不是孩子了。”

Braxton觉得他已经控制不住自己的野兽，亲吻中带着霸道的占有欲。Shaun没有拒绝，他甚至有种新奇的感觉，就像是Braxton说的那样，他想要更多。可是什么才是更多？他不懂。他只是觉得，自己好像在跟Braxton产生一种特殊的联系。是朋友吗？这就是为什么Steve说，大家都需要朋友吗？

一直到Shaun的嘴唇都开始有些肿起来后，Braxton才终于制止了自己。

晚上，Shaun和Braxton并排躺在拼接在一起的床垫上，一起对着天花板发呆。不知道过了多久，Shaun那特殊的语调在房间中响起：“我喜欢你的亲吻，甜甜的，像是棒棒糖。这就是欲吗？”

Braxton侧过身子，看着这个不自知发出邀请的小家伙，觉得自己未来的日子恐怕会很难熬。


	4. 情侣？

“我做了一个错事，有人受伤了。”Shaun的声音有些低沉，他的头微微往下低了一点。

Braxton听到这句话的时候，正坐在椅子上看电视。电视机有70英寸那么大，是Shaun很想要的那种，同时也是Braxton直接动用了自己的私人存款给Shaun买下来的。

这些钱对于Braxton来说，只能算是九牛一毛，但……这是这些年来他第一次动用自己私人小金库。

Braxton啃了一口自己昨天去楼下超市买的苹果，一边满不在乎地回答：“能让人受伤的事儿，肯定不是你的错。”

Shaun凑到Braxton的旁边，脸上依旧带着点残留的自责：“是我的错。我没有听话……抢劫犯手里拿着枪，他的要我手放在他能看见的地方，又要我拿钱包，我不知道该听哪一个，他生气了，开枪了，我身后的女孩就被击中了。”

Braxton听到“抢劫犯”的时候脸色就沉了下来，手中的苹果被放在了桌子上。等听到“开枪”时，Braxton快速而又仔细地打量了一遍Shaun，直到确认没有发现Shaun有什么受伤的迹象后，他抿着的唇才略微放松了些。

“这也不能算是你的错。”Braxton想用什么东西哄一哄Shaun，鬼使神差地把昨天去超市买的棒棒糖拿出来了一根，递给Shaun。

Shaun乖巧地接下了糖，可是仍然不是很高兴：“Glassman医生说，因为我不知道在这种情况下该做什么，所以才惹怒了抢劫犯，所以那个女孩才会受伤。如果我能知道更多生活技巧，更多社交技能，那就可以避免别人受伤了。”

Braxton偏了偏头，Shaun说得也没错，要是Shaun从小就接受了Alex一样的训练，那他的确不会受伤。他完全忽略了生活技巧和生存技巧的区别。

“没关系，Kid，我教你。”Braxton训练过很多手下，还跟Alex一起训练过，他觉得自己应该搞得定这只小兔子。也就是Shaun长得太瘦弱了，要是跟Alex一个样子，谁还敢欺负他？

“十年。”Shaun的头难得彻底低了下去，Braxton虽然听清了Shaun的话，但他并不知道Shaun的“十年”到底是什么意思：“嗯？”

等到Shaun抬起头时，他的眼中又带了些雾气：“你是不是也会只教我十年？然后就会放弃我？”

Braxton被Shaun的问题噎了一下，说实话，他还真不敢做出什么保证，他只能说：“我会一直教你，直到你不需要，怎么样？”

“Okay。”Shaun看上去好了很多，他的嘴凑了过来，主动啄了一下Braxton。Braxton意外地摸了摸Shaun擦过的地方，不由自主地偏过头笑笑，再将目光转向Shaun：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“知道，我在亲你。Claire说，亲吻之后还会在一起的话，我们就是情侣了。情侣会有晚安吻。”Shaun的脸颊有些发红，可还是听话地点了点头，眼神往旁边挪动的同时又掠过了Braxton。

“呵，好吧。不过，这就只是碰了一下嘴而已，可不叫吻。我上次吻你的时候，你忘记了吗？”Braxton其实只是坏心眼地想逗逗Shaun，没想到Shaun犹豫片刻后，又凑了过来，青涩地伸过了舌头，碰到Braxton的唇。

柔软，湿滑，甜腻，一不小心，Braxton便反客为主，细细地品尝了一下Shaun的甜美。再一个不小心，Braxton就将Shaun圈入了怀中，感受到Shaun的微微颤抖，Braxton才意识到自己做了什么。将人放开后，Braxton叹了口气，将Shaun的头发揉乱：“Kid，我们不是情侣。”

“为什么不是？Claire说……”Shaun的话还没有说完，Braxton便打断了Shaun：“你知道情侣之间要做什么吗？”

Shaun懵懂地点点头，随即认真地看着Braxton旁边一点的位置，近得有种就在全神贯注地盯着Braxton的错觉：“亲吻，拥抱，还有……性爱。”

Braxton挑眉：“但你不喜欢我拥抱你，不是吗？再说性爱，你知道性爱会发生什么吗？你知道我们之间如果有性爱，会发生什么吗？”

Shaun低了低头，没有回话，看上去像是在反思。等到两人都躺在床垫上之后，Shaun才往Braxton那边挪了挪，动作很小，几乎不会惊醒任何人。而Shaun的手抬了起来，像是想要碰触Braxton，只不过他最终也没有碰到Braxton，他的手缩了回来，两只手又搅在了一起，许久都没有办法平静下来。

Braxton自然也没有睡着，他背对着Shaun，用尽了自己的自制力才能够不引诱Shaun。

Shaun实在太过纯真，他无论怎样都无法甩开那种负罪感，毕竟他是喜欢刺激，不是喜欢把白色染成黑色。

仅仅是三天后，他就被打脸了。

“你到底是谁？！”

Glassman带着怒气的声音打破了第二天傍晚的平静，Shaun努力地想要将自己缩得更像是一团，站在Glassman的身后，像是个做错了事的孩子一般。而Braxton则正刚刚做完一套复健运动，光着上身，气息略有不稳，露出了他满是疤痕的体魄。有一些渗出了点点血丝，但Braxton并没有在意，他已经好得差不多了。

Braxton扯过一旁的毛巾，擦了擦自己的脸和脖子：“你就是那个要放弃Shaun的医生？”

Glassman被Braxton问得楞了一下，下意识地回答：“我从来没有要放弃Shaun。”

“Well，你没有这么说过，但他就是这样想的。不过这也不怪你，你不懂他。没关系，今后Shaun我接手了，你不用再过问他了。”Braxton可以理解Glassman的思维方式，也可以理解他无能力为的挫败感，然而这些都不是理由。无非是，不够爱，或者爱不起。

Shaun不是他的亲生儿子。

无论再怎么“像儿子”，也不可能是儿子的。没有几个父亲能做到他们父亲那样，将Alex全部的暴躁都通过其他渠道发泄出来，让Alex在面对普通人的时候，那种打心底的害怕能被控制。也没有几个父亲能狠下心来，教会Alex一切他需要的技能，让他能面对自己的恐惧。

不过，说到底……Braxton也不知道Alex变成这样到底是好事还是坏事，可他可以肯定，如果让Shaun去做Alex做的事情，Shaun现在肯定做不到。而Alex可以轻易做到一切Shaun现在能做到的。

“你知道我认识他多久了吗？你又……”

Glassman的话还没说完，就被Braxton接过：“不管你认识他多久，你都不懂。你在溺爱他，在你将他溺爱成现在这幅模样以后，你决定不能再溺爱他了。既然你做不到溺爱他一辈子，就不要在一开始将他溺爱到离不开你。”

挥挥手，Braxton将Shaun招过来，然后在他的脸颊上轻吻了一下，Shaun的脸马上就变得通红，却并没有反抗，也没有任何不适：“你看，Shaun的引导从来不该让别人来做，只能是亲近的人，他信任的人。”

Glassman大约是知道在Braxton这儿，没有什么突破口了，他将矛头转向了Shaun：“Shaun，我们走，今晚上你先住我家。”

Shaun扭开了Glassman的手：“不。”弱弱的声音很快变成了坚定：“不！我想跟Braxton住在一起！”

Glassman跟Shaun纠缠了一段时间，Braxton的双手环抱前胸，没有帮任何一方。直到Shaun的眉头皱起，像是有些痛的时候才开口：“你弄疼他了，放手。”

Braxton沉下脸的样子看上去非常凶恶，Glassman见过许多病人，许多黑道上的病人，几乎没有人能够跟Braxton相比。Glassman知道自己现在怎么说都没用，惹怒了Braxton最终也不会是个好结果，所以他没再说什么就准备离开，反正明天Shaun还会去上班。

临走之前望向Braxton的眼中，带着满满的防备。


End file.
